This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. OntoVista is an ontology visualization tool based on the Jambalaya plugin for the Protege development environment. This tool enables semantic querying of an ontology and can be configured to display entities and relationships in a manner that is familiar to the domain experts. This combination of functionalities provides an intuitive means for ontology browsing and querying. OntoVista serves as a prototype for more sophisticated and user-friendly glycomics browsing tools that are under development as part of this Resource Center. OntoVista is an extension of Jambalaya, an ontology visualization tool created by the Chisel Group at the University of Victoria. The most important feature of OntoVista is that it can generate semantically enhanced graphs that capture the user's cognitive representation of a domain by displaying the entities and relationships in a manner that is most familiar to the domain experts. These semantically enhanced graphs are generated using OntoVista's custom layout. The custom layout is designed to display glycans in a way that domain experts are used to;the so-called Cartoonist representation. However, the layout is customizable and can generate domain specific views for any ontology, depending on the layout setting chosen by either the user or the ontology designer.